The present invention relates generally to the field of traction assistance devices for automobiles and more particularly to an anti-skid device fop automobile tires to replace conventional snow chains for wintertime driving.
The prior apt related to traction assistance devices includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,117,612 issued to Minutilla; 3,130,768 issued to Marten; 3,470,932 issued to Mathews; 4,038,272 issued to Lee; 4,228,838 issued to Zerlauth; 4,386,643 issued to Belknap III; 4,576,214 issued to Preusker; 4,862,936 issued to McDonough; 4,960,159 issued to Oda and 5,076,335 issued to Koshi.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,612 issued to Minutilla, shows a device which utilizes a central hub which is mounted on the hub of a vehicle via bolts and a plurality of L shaped members which ride in sleeves. Leaf springs in the sleeves provide friction in an attempt to prevent the L shaped members from falling out of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,768 issued to Marten, shows a device in which a wheel disk is attached to the tire hub via lock nuts, and J hooks are attached to the wheel disk using a spring loaded linkage. A compression spring in the linkage allows the linkage to move in order to accomodate flexing of the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,932 issued to Mathews, shows a device in which a central hub is mounted on a vehicle wheel using special tubular nuts which replace the original wheel securing nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,272 issued to Lee, shows a device which includes a circumferential band which extends around the tread portion of a tire and which includes a series of projecting studs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,838 issued to Zerlauth, shows a device which includes a base disk which is attached to a tire rim and a rotatable disk which is attached to the base disk. A series of link members can move from a retracted to an extended position to increase traction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,643 issued to Balknap III et al, shows a device in which an L shaped member is mounted to the lock nut of a vehicle tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,214 issued to Preusker, shows a device which includes a supporting disk which is mounted to the tire hub with lock nuts. Anti-skid arms which extend across the tire treads are pivotally connected to the periphery of the supporting disk. The arms are permitted to pivot in order to accomodate flexing of the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,936 issued to McDonough, shows a plurality of L shaped rods which are attached by flexible cords to a capstan. The capstan is mounted on the hub of vehicle wheel and rotation of the capstan draws the L shaped rods inwardly to grip the tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,159 issued to Oda, shows a device in which an annular plate is attached to the vehicle via lock nuts and a peripheral band member is mounted on the edge of the plate and supports a plurality of anti-skid arms that extend across the tire treads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,335 issued to Koshi, shows a device which utilizes a plurality of crossbands which press against the treads of a tire. The crossbands are mounted on leaf springs which are attached to an inner ring and the inner ring is attached to a vehicle wheel through wheel nuts. The flexure of the tire causes elastic deformation of the leaf springs.
The devices of the prior art are generally complex in construction and require the use of tools for removal and reinstallation of wheel nuts and also generally require backing up of the vehicle as part of the installation procedure. Adverse weather conditions make the installation of the devices of the prior art extremely difficult to accomplish.
Despite the range of traction assistance devices in the prior art, there remains a need for an effective apparatus which can be installed and removed quickly and easily by a man or a woman under adverse weather conditions without jacking up the vehicle. The devices in the prior art require the use of tools for removal and reinstallation of wheel nuts and also generally require jacking up of the vehicle in order to install the devices. Adverse weather conditions make the installation of the devices of the prior art extremely difficult to accomplish.
The difficulty, inconvenience and time consuming installation associated with conventional snow tires, as well as the traction assistance devices of the prior art, results in the current situation in which many people often elect to drive without traction assistance. The lack of adequate traction under adverse weather conditions continues to cause accidents resulting in property damage, injury and, in some cases, death.